The Shadows of the Mind
by scottsman
Summary: A mysterious Villan with Mind Control powers targets Captain Man and Kid Danger. the Heroes of SwellView must call on the Help of the Shadow Walkers the two heroes who captured Khan once before.


Shadows of the Mind

Chapter 1

It was early evening in Swellview and Captain man and Henry Hart Aka Kid Danger were returning to the Man cave after stopping the Mad Mullet. The Mad Mullet was a new super crook who had come to town and if it were for the weapons he wielded he would be one of the stupider bad guys that ever showed up in Swellview. During the fight Henry had ripped off the mullet revealing that the crook was bald as an egg. Except of the over the top mutton chops on his jaw.

The cops had hauled him off to prison as he tried to hide his head while continuing to swear his vengeance. Captain Man and Kid Danger after saying a couple words to the press slipped away and changed back to Ray Manchester and Henry Hart. What they didn't know was that they had been seen!

A shadow nearby began to twist and churn then it faded away revealing a black haired man with Red eyes that were changing back to dark brown. he was dressed in black leather that had an oriental Dragon on it.

"Hmm," he murmured, in a menacing voice, "An indestructible man, and a boy with superhuman reflexes. They could prove most useful to me." His eyes turned red and he disappeared again.

Across the country in a log mansion estate in the Appalachian Mountains a young man about Henry's age was dozing on the couch in the great room in front of a beautiful fire place as the fire popped and crackled. Suddenly he sat bolt upright and audible gasp escaped his lips. He reached out with his mind.

" _Hey, Sis!_

" _ **I know, I felt it too!"**_

" _You know whose presence that is."_

" _ **Of course there's no mistaking it, it's Khan!"**_

" _He's supposed to be in level D5 supermax in Leavenworth!"_

" _ **I Know, I'm Checking on that right now, Come on up."**_

The young man jumped up off the couch shoving the Car Magazine he had been reading off his chest and into the floor. He hurried across the great room and up the grand staircase to the second floor. He rounded the corner and arrived at his sisters door. Just as he raised his hand to knock, she entered his mind again.

" _ **Door's open, Lee, Come on in."**_

Lee smiled to himself and shook his head. He opened the door and walked in. His Sister Sarah was sitting on the edge of her bed scrolling through something on her tablet.

"What'cha got, sis?" He said closing the door behind him.

"Here," she said, holding the tablet out to him, "See for yourself." On the screen was a news article that read:

 **Megalomaniacal Criminal known as Khan escapes from supermax prison.**

The rest of the story indicated that Khan, through undisclosed means had escaped from prison 24 hours earlier.

"I told warden Peters to be careful!" snapped Lee starting to pace back and forth, "I told him that just because none of the other inmates had figured out a way to escape from D5 didn't mean that Khan wouldn't!"

"I know, I was there!" said Sarah. Suddenly Lee stopped short and looked at the article again;

"24 hours ago!" exclaimed Lee, Why didn't warden Peters call us as soon as it happened?"

"The Ego Maniac probably thought he could handle Khan on his own." Replied Sarah

"Why didn't we sense him before now?!" Sarah added looking puzzled.

"Well that one's a little easier to answer," replied her brother, "After having that Psionic suppression collar on for six months it probably took him awhile to get back to full power. Until then he was simply out of range. At least for someone who wasn't looking specifically for him."

Sarah stood up and walked over to her bookshelf and pulled on a read hardcover book in the corner the bookshelf slid to the side revealing a secret passage.

"Come on," she said, " Let's get down to the Sanctum and see if we can't find out where he went."

At the end of the secret passage way was an elevator that went down inside the mountain. It opened into a large room that appeared to be a secret library there were bookshelves all around the perimeter of the room. In the middle were two armchairs side by side.

Lee opened a panel in the arm of one of the chairs revealing a touch screen console. He pressed a button a voice spoke.

"Sanctum computer online."

The two bookshelf directly in front of them slid to the side revealing a giant LED smart screen.

"Computer," said Sarah, "Get Warden peters on the line." While the call was being put through. Lee and Sarah sat down in the armchairs. Their eyes became black orbs and the shadows swirled around them until all that was visible was a pair of shadowy forms.

Peter's secretary appeared on the screen. She looked nervously at the two shadowy forms known to her and the warden as the Shadow Walkers.

"I want to talk to your boss, Miss Winters," said Lee, his voice was deep eerie and full of reverb.

"H-He's busy right now," said Miss Winters.

"I not surprised," Said Sarah, Her voice was now eerie and echoing too, "You tell him, that for his own good, he'd better get un-busy real quick!"

The secretary disappeared from the screen and a few seconds later a nervous warden Peters appeared on the screen.

"How did it happen Warden?" said Lee

"Khan somehow managed to cause a short in his collar and regain enough power to control the guard's mind. They took the collar off then he went invisible and walked out.

"Do you have any idea where he's headed?" asked Sarah

"y-yes," said Peters, "Well maybe, we found several newspaper clips in his cell about Captain Man and Kid Danger the superheroes of the town of Swellview."

"Then that's where we're going." Said Lee

"I've all ready sent men there," said Warden Peters

"Call your men back, We'll handle this, Warden," said Sarah, "You're men don't have the will to resist his mind control!"

Lee pressed another button and the screen switch off. The two became fully visible again and their eyes returned to normal.

"Sis, go grab the overnight bags. I'll call the airport and tell them to get the jet ready. Next stop Swellview!"

 **TBC** please _**read a**_ nd **review**


End file.
